Floyd
Floyd is one of the four main playable characters in Oddity Description Quick witted and street smart, this blue collar school boy doesn't seem to need psychic powers to be an asset. Floyd's charm and confidence make him dependable even if he's a bit slow to adapt. Appearance Floyd has neatly slicked-back blonde hair with a flip on one end, slender blonde eyebrows, noticeable blush spots on his cheeks, fair skin, and a slender, small nose. He has yellow-green eyes.[3] He is shorter than Leo and Zack, who are both older than him, though he is taller than Meryl and Travis. His main outfit consists of a long, white, sleeved dress shirt with cuffs and folds; a pink sweater vest with white stripes and a white collar; tan-brown trousers; and white dress shoes with pink areas on the heels, soles, and fronts. An alternate in-game sprite has him wear a white boater hat[4] with a pink band around the top. Personality Floyd is a street-smart and cunning young boy who relies on his charm, wit, and self-confidence to beguile both his friends and foes. He is described as a popular person, and likely due to this, he comes off as a bit narcissistic. He is also close-minded and because of this, he has difficulty in adapting to new situations and is somewhat easily frustrated by anything unfamiliar to him. Despite his flaws, Floyd has a noble heart and is loyal to his friends, being willing to help them out of sticky situations. Despite coming from a blue-collar family, Floyd is pragmatic and often resorts to dubious methods such as bribing when dealing with enemies. Abilities Floyd has a unique ability known as "Talk." In the gameplay trailer,5 he is shown using this ability to strike up conversations with enemies, distracting them and preventing further attacks if he is successful. He can also perk up his allies this way. Floyd can also bribe his enemies into leaving the party alone by using cash the party earns throughout the game. The ability is stated to have five different outcomes. Floyd can equip rakes as a weapon.6 Development Originally, Floyd wasn't intended to be a major protagonist in Mother 4, as the main party only consisted of Travis (then named "Chase"), a blonde girl named Rina (who was later scrapped and redesigned as Meryl), Travis' older brother Zack, and Leo at the time. In 2009, however, he was added to the roster. Unlike the rest of the Mother 4 cast, Floyd's character sprite mostly stayed the same, with the only differences being his hair showing less bangs over the years, and his sprite being upgraded to make him fit with the art style of Mother 4's new engine. Floyd's personality also changed little. The only exception was in 2009, the year he was introduced, where he was written as the spoiled and flamboyant, yet noble-hearted son of a wealthy business tycoon. Trivia * Floyd's favorite food is chicken fried steak.7 * Both Floyd and Travis prefer music similar to Aerosmith.8 * Floyd appears to be based on Jay Gatsby in the novel "The Great Gatsby". Both characters are rich, blonde males who sport boater hats, and are famously depicted clad in pink References # [[mother4game.com|↑ Character info from the official Mother 4 website]] # [https://web.archive.org/web/20131203141904/http://www.mother4game.com/ ↑ Character description from late 2013 version of the official Mother 4 website] # [https://wahol-a-cola.tumblr.com/post/137175031472/i-hope-questions-like-this-are-alright-or-if ↑ Stated by Mother 4 concept artist Lemon] # ↑ Stated by Lemon # ↑ The gameplay trailer # ↑ Stated by Lemon # ↑ According to Pastel in an update # ↑ According to Pastel in a Discord chatroom